


SCHNEEBALLEN

by Dreamy bunny (Natsu27)



Series: Schneeballen is the last straw [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu27/pseuds/Dreamy%20bunny
Summary: In a world where you find your soulmate according to the little marks that a appear on you body, Soobin treasures the little musical note on the skin over his heart.Beomgyu just wants to strangle his all loving soulmate.OrBeomgyu thinks his soulmates is a crazy person that's obsessed over bread.





	SCHNEEBALLEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manyue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyue/gifts).

> I know I haven't finish the other one, but I didn't like the third chapter so I tried to get my muse back... this happened.  
It's all Luna's fault and her tweets about bread.

**THE TENTH PASTRY MARK**

Beomgyu huffs when Yeonjun laughs out loud.

“So… to the bakery?” he says with a teasing grin.

“Shut it, hyung. I don’t know why I told you” he says shoving his shoes on his backpack.

“You’ve been grumbling about something lately, it was obviously about _it_”

Both of them stop their conversation when someone comes near, they stick around for some minutes while the group decides what to do this weekend. In the end, Beomgyu and Yeonjun just say their goodbyes with empty promises to go with them to the Karaoke the next day.

They won’t go. Yeonjun knows that even if they wanted to go Beomgyu would be grumpy and no fun to be around. And Beomgyu knows it, too. So he won’t ruin the party just because he’s angry (he can clearly hear the singsong voice of his hyung saying _¨Jealous~¨. _As if. He’s just mad).

Sometimes he regrets telling his hyung, the constant teasing and jokes about his situation get to his nerves. But most of the time he’s grateful. Grateful that he has him, otherwise he wouldn’t be standing outside the fifth bakery in search of it.

“Excuse me,” says his hyung. Beomgyu wanted to give up two bakeries ago. “Perhaps, do you have this?” he asks the employee and shows her the picture on his hands. She frowns.

“It’s a muffin, isn’t it? We have those over there” she finishes with a smile and a paper bag ready.

“No, it’s not. But thanks!” he says all smiles and a flirty wink making the poor girl blush. Beomgyu rolls his eyes and takes the picture from his hands.

“Let’s go, hyung” he says, a mild smile forming involuntarily. It’ll never be not funny how shameless is his hyung. His future soulmate will need so much patience…

_Soulmate_

“Come on, Gyu. Maybe the next.”

“No, hyung, it’s getting late”.

“Ok, we will try tomorrow, then”.

“What’s the point, hyung? It really doesn’t matter”

“Gyu…”

That’s wrong. It matters a lot, even if he grumps about it every damn time.

“It’s the tenth one…” he whispers. Last week, when it appeared, he didn’t realize the weight of it. It’s sinking now, five bakeries visited later… “The tenth…” he’s feeling his fingers getting anxious, he really wants to choke someone.

“They’re probably a person with a big heart?”

“I have ten fucking pastries on my body, hyung!!!” he yells. Yes, he wants to choke someone. “TEN!” Specially his fucking soulmate.

***

In a world with soulmates, finding them is not something difficult. Statistically, just 0.2% of the population won’t find their soulmate. The reason in most of the cases is death. But the thing about soulmates, the tricky thing, is that you need to get to know them really well to find them. It’s not something instant. And it’s not something bad, but when you think that _this is the person_ and then it results that they are not. It hurts, it hurts so much because you got to know them as a person and love them as them, not because of the universe. And you would break it off or won’t pursue the person because it’s frowned upon to be with someone that’s not your soulmate. Statistically, 99.7% of those relationships will end awfully or with death.

Beomgyu knows this because he investigated about it, because his case is a little special and he wanted to know everything about it.

There are marks on your body, little color vivid marks that will appear on your body. These marks represent something dear to you soulmate, something that they truly love. Scientists concluded that when a person says that they love something and this phrase is accompanied by a deep feeling of love, the representation of that something will appear in the skin of you soulmate. If a person loves writing so much and they even get to be a writer as their profession, a little book or a quill will appear on the skin of their soulmate. That’s it. Some said that professing their love is not necessary if the feeling of love is just as deep.

They said that usually, the last mark that will appear on your body will be the name of your soulmate. But that’s not true on most cases. Their names will appear, because all the love needs to manifest on your skin, the universe said so. But it may not be the last mark.

Beomgyu really hopes to never have a name that’s not his on his body.

The special thing about Beomgyu is the quantity of marks he has. Statistically, 87% of the population has 3 marks; 11%, 4 marks; 1.96% have 5; 0.04%, have more or none. The case of thirteen marks was so rare that it’s on the Guinness Records. A man on India that had 2 soulmates, the first died young. Maybe there are more cases that no one knows, he really hopes so.

Beomgyu got his tenth pastry related mark nine days ago.

He has a total of twenty three.

***

His first mark appeared when he was three. Beomgyu was so happy the he jumped all the way home to show it to his parents.

It was the picture of a little puppy. Beomgyu didn’t know about marks then, he just knew that the image of a cute puppy appeared on his knee. Mom smiled so beautifully and told him everything she knew about soulmates.

“This means they love animals so much that their love manifested on your body” she told him softly as if they were sharing a secret.

“Why my body?” he asked, confused about this unknown person.

“Because they are your soulmate, that means that they’ll love you like anyone else in the world”.

“Love me?”

“Yes. And you will love them, because you were made to be each other match”.

In that moment he thought that if this person loved him so much, it should be him on his skin, not a puppy. But it was ok, he liked puppies, too.

***

He was five when the loaf of bread appeared. Laughingly, it was this small thing on his fingernail. A teacher informed him that it wasn’t rare for marks to appear on fingernails. But when he got to the bakery and showed it to the baker she yelled at him and wanted to call his parents. He ran from there as fast as he could. The boy that followed him laughed at him endlessly. That boy was his two years older neighbor. From that moment Yeonjun hyung stayed on his life.

“Next time don’t show your middle finger” he said still laughing at him.

“I didn’t know it was a bad thing!” he shouted. But Jun hyung just kept drawing the little mark on a paper.

“I think it’s just a regular kind of bread...”

“It can’t be” he mumbled, “who _loves_ regular bread so much?”

“Maybe they will be a baker?” Gyu thought about it.

“They will be a vet” he said certain about it, his mom told him so.

“Hmm…”

Yeonjun hyung didn’t ask that time. But later, years later, when his ninth mark appeared he needed to talk to someone.

His mom had three marks: a racing car, a plane and her soulmate’s name. His dad had only two: a flower and his soulmate’s name. These marks represented them so well. They told him that he’ll probably have two or three, too. Since almost everyone have just that.

At the time, he was four and had two marks, his parents knew about them: a puppy and a star. His parents didn’t get to know about the fourth or the fifth, he wasn’t worried about it and they were something for him, his secret.

He started to worry when the sixth appeared.

***

He told Yeonjun hyung everything when his hyung saw the little book. That was also the time when hyung told him about his fears and his future dreams; Beomgyu thought that it was fair to share his fears, too.

“Or maybe a librarian” Yeonjun hyung said suddenly. They were on his room, because he had exams to take and Jjuni hyung promised to help.

“What?” he put his pajama top quickly and turned to see him.

“Your soulmate, he could be a vet, a baker or a librarian… maybe a writer?”

“… What?”

His hyung blinked twice and then showed him the little mark that he saw. It was on the back of his shoulder, a little thing the color of earth. If you didn’t pay attention it could be mistaken as a mole. He forgot about it.

“Oh”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing” he lied at the moment.

His hyung was painting his nails (Not, pink, hyung!) because he didn’t like others to see the little loaf on his middle finger, when suddenly his hyung spoke.

“I want to be a singer” hyung whispered. “I love music, to sing and to perform… Yesterday I got my mark”.

Beomgyu wanted to tell him something, to congratulate him, but he couldn’t, not when his hyung looked so serious. So he let him continue.

“It’s on my arm, I noticed in the shower. It’s a music sheet…” he told him with some reverence on his voice. “My soulmate loves music as much as I do, I want to… I want to follow this path, maybe we will meet in the middle” his hyung was almost twelve. For years he has been waiting for any mark to appear and now years later it appeared.

“I want to be a singer, too” he told him. Yeonjun hyung smiled enthusiastic about the idea of both of them trying to be singers. “But, it’s not about my soulmate… I don’t know anything about my soulmate”

“What do you mean?”

“He could be a vet…”

“Or a baker” hyung continued.

“Or a writer” he added.

“And? What's the problem?”

“Or a musician, or an architect? Or maybe a pastry chef?”

“What?”

“My soulmate really, _really_ loves bread and pastries” he told him almost having a break down. His soulmate loved too much.

“Gyu, I don’t get you”

“And I don’t get this soulmate of mine, hyung! I got almost ten marks! TEN!”

“What?”

“And four of them are bread! I didn’t know there was more than one kind of bread!”

“What?”

“My soulmate is crazy about bread, they’re obsessed!!”

“Gyu, calm down…”

“I can’t anymore, hyung. I tried to look for this bread in my foot but I can see it clearly so I don’t know what kind of bread it is… The last three were somewhere I could see, but this one… it’s a bread, it's just a piece of bread! Why I can't find it?!”

“Gyu don’t cry…”

“I’m not crying over bread!!”

That was the day he had a breakdown over bread.

When he stopped crying, Yeonjun hyung laughed his head off and then cried with him.

That was also the night when both of them got to know everything they could about the kinds of existent breads.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know about other pairings... so if you could offer some I'll thank you.  
YeonKai or TaeJun?


End file.
